Vampire
Vampires are a sub-species of Immortals seen in the ''Underworld'' films. The series portrays them as living creatures infected with a virus granting immortality, superhuman physical abilities, enhanced resilience and healing, but causing a weakness to ultraviolet radiation and a thirst for Human blood. The Vampires play a heavy role in all films, novels, and media. History Marcus Corvinus was the first Vampire, and it was he who spread the virus to others, creating the entire species. Despite Marcus's power, his twin brother, William, was a raging monster beyond control, a Werewolf who slaughtered all in his path. In an attempt to stop William, but to not harm him, Marcus enlisted the help of a dying warlord named Viktor. Together with a woman named Amelia, the Vampires created an army of Death Dealers, whom they used to track and contain William and all other Werewolves. William was finally imprisoned in 1202 AD, but his capture created a rift between the three Vampire Elders. Viktor used the opportunity to seize power from Marcus, and he had William imprisoned in a dungeon "for all time". The three Elders then settled in as rulers of the Vampire Coven. Viktor gradually and subtly took control from Marcus, ensuring he would never have the strength to free William. The Coven later embarked on an ill-fated scheme to turn the surviving Lycans (descendants of the the Werewolves who had now gained the ability to return to human form) into slaves, using them to guard their tombs in the daylight. However, after a romance between Viktor's daughter Sonja and a Lycan slave, Lucian, was discovered, Sonja was executed, and the war began again. The ensuing battle killed off almost the entire Vampire species, leaving only a few members of the species alive. Viktor forbade any mention of Sonja or the Lycans' role as slaves, thus creating several generations of Vampires who know nothing of Sonja, and who believe that the Lycans started the war. After some time, a Death Dealer named Kraven returned with proof of Lucian's death, and the Death Dealers were charged with hunting down any and all surviving Lycans. The Elders constructed the Chain system, which ensured one of them will rule for a century while the other two remained in hibernation. When the Chain was first established is never made clear. A Vampire Council that holds enormous sway in the Vampire community was created sometime before the fiasco of Sonja and Lucian. However, nobody suspected the truth: Kraven had struck a deal with Lucian, allowing him to gain power and a position as regent in the Coven. In the present day, the Coven has become increasingly decadent under Kraven's leadership, with Amelia ruling from the New World branch. It is then that Lucian strikes, killing Amelia and the Vampire Council, with the plan to turn himself into a Hybrid, leaving Kraven to rule the Vampires. However, his plan is derailed when Selene, a vigilant Death Dealer, awakens Viktor and alerts him to Kraven's treachery. In the ensuing battle, Kraven betrays Lucian, killing him in the process. Viktor personally intervenes, but after the truth about his killing of Selene's family is revealed, he is slain by Selene and Michael Corvin, a Hybrid created from the bites of both Lucian and Selene. With these events, followed by the destruction of the Vampire mansion, Ördögház, and the slaying of Kraven by the newly hybridized Marcus, the Old World Coven is destroyed. Later, Marcus himself is killed by a newly hybridized Selene and his brother William is killed by Michael Corvin. Six months later, government-controlled military groups launch a full-scale assault on the Immortals, nearly exterminating both the Vampire and Lycan species. The remaining Vampires are forced to scatter, and they form small Covens hidden from the eyes of the humans. Twelve years after the start of the human assault, 95 percent of the species is reported to be extinct, and the Lycans are thought to be completely extinct. However, Lycans have been running Antigen, a powerful biotech corporation, with the hopes of creating a cure for their silver allergy. Thomas's Coven, one of the few remaining Vampire Covens in existence, is nearly completely slaughtered in a Lycan attack led by Hybrid Quint Lane, son of the director of Antigen. Selene is later able to destroy Antigen with help from human Detective Sebastian and newly-turned Hybrid David, and she vows to take back the world for the Vampires. Notable Features In the Underworld franchise, Vampires are biologically immortal transgenics, as opposed to supernaturally immortal demons of identified in literature by Bram Stoker and current pop culture. However, as in this tradition, the Vampires in the Underworld franchise are also hemovores, meaning that they feed on blood. Vampires in the series suffer from a highly aggressive and acute form of photo-sensitivity: they are allergic to the ultraviolet radiation inherent in natural sunlight. Just looking into indirect sunlight hurts their eyes. While they are highly vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation, Vampires do not possess any of the mystical weaknesses of mythological Vampires (crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, etc). with yellow eyes.]] In the novelizations, the Vampires are cold-blooded and have low body temperatures. Like Lycans, Vampires are capable of transforming their physical appearance when agitated, however, their transformation is relegated to their eyes and teeth. In their normal or "relaxed" state, a Vampire's appearance remains indistinguishable from a normal human's, except that they permanently sport overgrown eye teeth and pale skin. When they become upset, their canines elongate, and their eyes turn to either a startling shade of electric blue or bright gold. In Underworld: Endless War, Vampires are shown with retractable canine teeth on their lower jaws. Despite their immortality and regenerative abilities, Vampires can die from severe physical trauma, including decapitation or destruction of their hearts. Many Vampires are shown dying after being mauled by Werewolves. Only a small fraction of the human population can be turned into Vampires, as most humans die from infection of the Vampire virus within an hour of being bitten. Reproduction Vampires are able to rarely sexually reproduce with other Vampires, creating a pure-blooded Vampire who inherits the sum of both their parents' Vampire strains, making them more powerful than others of their species. Vampires are also able to reproduce with Lycans, given that Sonja became pregnant by Lucian. Underworld: Awakening shows that Vampires can breed with Hybrids, creating a Tri-Blood Hybrid. It is unknown if Vampires are able to reproduce with humans, although it is likely possible. Non pure breed vampires are former humans that survive being bitten by a vampire, as the transformative genetic material given by the bite can cause fatal infection or damage. Also, like Immortals, it is possible that they can transfer blood and therefore, their transformative genetic material to a human and make them a vampire. Powers & Abilities The Vampire virus causes biological changes in the hosts that endows them with heightened senses and greatly increased physical abilities. Vampires possess superhuman physical powers, including strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability and accelerated healing. Selene and several other Death Dealers are seen leaping from very high places - at least 10 stories in some places - and landing without injury or harm as if their bodies elasticity is enhanced to inhuman levels. Throughout the series, Vampires are shown exhibiting tremendous strength and speed, which they use to engage Lycans and humans in combat. Their strength increases with age. Their raw strength is sufficient to single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground with ease. Their build, height and mass no longer determine their strength, as Selene has overpowered and lifted up humans larger and with more mass than Selene is shown moving with enough speed to evade gunfire and is seen outrunning an enraged Raze. Certain Vampires also display the ability to obtain memories through blood ingestion, possibly through the virus affecting their brain and nerves and making their other tissues and fluids be obtaining bioorganic signals and information, which could explain the bodies healing ability. It can be assumed that all Vampires possess various degrees of these abilities, depending on their age and experience. Their heightened senses manifest in acutely increased depth perception, sense of smell, hearing, and night vision which manifests as electric blue or golden eyes. Erika and an unnamed female in Underworld: Awakening are shown to be able to cling to flat surfaces. Other abilities include the ability to turn humans into vampires through their bite, or possibly through blood transfusion. Some subjects of this do not survive, as the infection or damage caused can worsen due to the turning process. A vampire is also able to change their appearance like Lycans can but only with these features, their skin being more pale and white, their fanged canines and and lateral incisors extending and being more pronounced from the mouth, and the vampires irises being either bright electric blue or golden. This transformation can be willed by the vampire or brought on by intense emotions such as anger, especially when the vampire is in danger or combat. Generations As with Lycan generations, the generation to which a Vampire belongs determines his or her strength, plus their social status in the Vampire hierarchy. Marcus, the first Vampire Marcus Corvinus is one of three sons of Helena and Alexander Corvinus. He, along with his twin brother William, inherited the same virus which had previously transformed his father into the first true Immortal. While William was bitten by a wolf which resulted in him becoming the first Werewolf, Marcus was bitten by a bat, which transformed him into the first Vampire. These transformations were possibly due to their genetics being unstable due to their father's virus. At the end of Underworld, Marcus is awakened by the blood of a Lycan, causing him to transform into a Hybrid. Marcus then learns of Kraven's treachery, and he embarks on a killing spree, intent on finding and freeing his brother. During a flashback sequence, Marcus is shown to be a powerful Vampire, but displays no superhuman abilities different from those of Viktor or Amelia. Regardless, as the second-generation Immortal son of Alexander Corvinus, and first-generation Vampire, Marcus is the strongest Vampire in physical aspects. He displays a mastery in the ability to assimilate blood memories from a variety of creatures (e.g. he easily mastered, or at least displayed proficiency in, 21st century technology after a two hundred year sleep and draining the blood from a guard). It is stated that Alexander Corvinus is the only one strong enough and experienced enough to kill Marcus. As a unique specimen, Marcus does not qualify for his own generation and should be viewed as a special case. 1st Generation: Viktor and Amelia In order to capture his rogue and bestial brother, William, Marcus turns to an aging warlord named Viktor for his skills as a warrior and to Amelia for unknown reasons. Though not as powerful as Marcus, Viktor and Amelia far surpass any later generation Vampire. Viktor easily defeats Raze, a powerful Lycan, and survives a battle with Lucian while being sporadically exposed to daylight. He is also able to survive being stabbed through the mouth by Lucian, although it seems to weaken him. Viktor, as seen in the first film, is able to stop Raze in his Werewolf form; with one hand around the throat, and the other being used to break his arm, before violently breaking his neck and impaling him with his sword. In the prequel film, Viktor lifts a human by his throat, then throws him against a pillar, killing him instantly. He casts aside Selene with one arm, and moments later, throws Michael Corvin through a solid concrete wall and out into the flooded courtyard of the Lycans' Den. He is also shown to be able to take on Michael once he is in his Hybrid form, with the two appearing evenly matched, Michael having only recently become a Hybrid and Viktor's experience giving him the edge. Physically, it can be assumed that Amelia has comparable physical abilities to Viktor, while her combatant skill-set is unknown. They both, in addition to Marcus, have the ability and skill to organize their blood memories into a cohesive vision, a detailed record of their reign and the reign of the previous Elder who ruled, which they then pass on to the next Elder. This is known as the Chain, which aids in their ability to "leapfrog" through time. If someone that is not an Elder awakens an Elder, the awakened Elder can be plagued by incoherent thoughts and memories, which are difficult for a non-Elder to organize. They can also sleep in a state of hibernation similar to suspended animation. As of the end of Underworld: Evolution, all three Vampire Elders are dead and their Coven is destroyed. 2nd Generation: Death Dealers and other Vampires The second generation consists of the other Vampires beneath the Elders and Marcus. These Vampires are the common Vampires and possess incredible strength and healing powers, but not on the level of Marcus or the Elders. The Death Dealers and the other Vampires are members of this generation, created by Viktor and Amelia initially to face against Willam Corvinus. Vampires of this generation created by the Elders themselves may be stronger than other members of their generation as a result of an Elder turning them, as suggested by Selene's superior strength over some Vampires of this generation and how she can so easily kill lesser Vampires. Newly-made Vampires are called "Fledglings", "Newborns" or "Baby Vampires". When new Vampires are inducted into a Coven, they start out at the bottom of the of the Vampiric pecking order, with pureborns being the exception. The Vampire hierarchy is based largely on seniority, and Vampires don't rise in social status until they have at least reached a full mortal lifespan in age, or they can shortcut to the upper echelons of Vampire Society if they have gained a reputation as a war hero. Many young Vampires are servants and maids. 3nd Generation: Enhanced Vampires In order to defeat Marcus and William, Selene drink the blood of Alexander Corvinus becoming the first Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Later she gave her blood to the Vampire David turning him too. This new type of Vampire is physically far superior to any previous generation, Elders included. In addition Vampires of this generation posses a total immunity to sunlight, allowing them to walk in the middle of the day without consequences. For the rest they maintain the same characteristics of the previous generations. = Vampire Law The Vampires have a law which is decreed in their Covenant. Some of these laws include: * Vampires are to conceal themselves from humans at all costs unless to turn them * Vampires are not allowed to drink human blood directly * Vampires are not allowed to fraternize or interact with Lycans in any way * Vampires are not allowed to delve into the past * Breaking these laws require a judgement from the Council The Vampire community has been split between two great covens, one referred to as the Old World Coven, housed in Ördögház in the center of Budapest, and the New World Coven in New York, although some form of reunion was set to commence with Marcus awakening in the 2003. After the war with the humans starts, the surviving Vampires branch off into smaller, weaker Covens. Trivia * Generation-wise, the further one is from Marcus, the source (via horizontal gene transfer), the weaker a Vampire's strain becomes. The same is true of Werewolves and Lycans. * In contrast to Vampires who are turned, Vampires who are born, rather than becoming weaker with every generation, actually inherit the total sum of the strengths of both the parents' Vampire strains, and thus become stronger generation-wise. The same is true of Lycans. According to the novelization for Rise of the Lycans, such births are rare and celebrated events among the Covens"Sonja's birth, eight winters ago, had been a time of both celebration and mourning. Her mother, the lady Ilona, had perished giving birth to Viktor's only child." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 1"Sonja prayed that, despite everything, news of his heir would soften her father's heart. Vampire births were rare and treasured events, and even more so where the nobility was concerned." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 19. * In the first novelization, the Vampires as a whole are referred to as "the Vampire Nation", and their motto is "Vitam et Sanguinem" (lit. "Life and Blood"). * In the novelizations, Vampires are written as using oaths such as "By the Elders", "Praise the Elders", or "In the Name of the Elders", while Elders Amelia and Viktor use the oaths "In the Ancestor's name" or "By the blood of the Ancestor". Vampires also use the prayer, "May the Elders preserve us!" * It is known that Werewolf/Lycan bites can induce deadly infection to Vampires and vice versa, as the viral strains of each species are incompatible and destroy each other at the cellular level. However, it is unknown why Werewolves/Lycans are unaffected when feeding off of Vampires, or why Selene was able to feed off of Michael Corvin's blood when she infected him with her Vampirism strain to save his life. It is possible that, considering an unscathed or not critically injured Vampire or Lycan wouldn't have their viruses focused on healing heavy damages inflicted to their systems, the invading virus would be destroyed by the unstrained dominant virus before it had the chance to cause death. * The pale appearance of the Vampires is achieved via D.I., done in the post-production phase of the film. * In Raze's homeland of Sudan, in East Africa, Vampires were known as the Obayifo. * The novelizations contain several statements about the Vampire species that contradicts what is seen in the films. In the films, Vampires are shown to be able to cling to surfaces with palms down flat on them. According to the novelizations, however, Vampires have retractable nails/claws, which they use to adhere to surfaces. In the novelizations, Vampires cry "crimson tears", which means they cry blood. This contradicts the movies, which show Vampires crying normal tears. In the first novelization, their eyes are described as turning white, matching the sclera (white) of the eye, and have been compared to white quartz, or reptilian in look. The novelizations refer to the Vampires as being undead, however, this is a mistake that contradicts each of the films. See also * Vampire images References es:Vampiro fr:Vampires ru:Вампиры (Другой мир) Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Featured articles